Ikazumi Yujiro
by SekariSTORM
Summary: Warnings: [OCs] [YandereCharacter] [CharacterDeath] [DarkScenes] [Smut RapeInLaterChapters] A semi yandere boy fell in love with Kirito a year before the official game of Sword Art was released. As a consequence, all hell breaks loose a bit more than a year after the game's release. Asuna x Kirito x Male!OC -T FOR NOW-
1. Chapter 1

_21th November 2021_

_Dear Diary, _

_Aish, I feel stupid for keeping a diary… But I guess I'll call this the love diary- It has a nice ring to it, I guess…. Though onto what I was going to write,  
Well…. I think I've fallen in love. Yep, Even if it may be hard to believe- Me, the sly, taunting 15 year old boy who knows no other facial expression than a smirk, has fallen in love… Believe me, I'm distressed as well.  
Well, I'm not sure yet, to be honest (thank god), I'll keep you update then, I guess…  
After all, I did merely bump into him for a minute or so- it must have been impossible to have fallen that deeply in love, right?_

_- Ikazumi Yujiro_

~.~.~.~.~

~_Earlier that day~ _

Yujiro frowned as he walked along the busy main street. Something seemed strange, ever since that morning it hadn't felt like a normal day. Had he forgotten something? No… There wasn't something he need to do today. Did he have a strange dream? No… He would have remembered the concept of a dream hitting him the previous night. He frowns in dismay.

_Bump_

He was startled when he stumbled into that person. His own eyes scanned the feature of the other male- black hair, lively black eyes, and a small smile. He seemed to be carrying a strange grey helmet and what resembled a game.

"Sorry." The boy apologized, bowing.

The black haired boy offers a hand out to Yujiro, stunning him into a state where he could do nothing but take the hand and push himself up.

"I'm Kirigaya." The boy smiles politely.

"Yujiro…." The said person responds eerily.

"Ah- It's nice to meet you, Yujiro-kun, I'm in a rush right now so I'll be going now… See you around!" with that, Kirigaya turns in the opposite direction, waving and dashing off.

"Kirigaya- san…" Yujiro mumbles before his usual smirk taints his lips. "Ah~ He seems interesting…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A month since then**

_27__th__ November 2021_

_Dear Diary, _

_I cant believe I'm actually using this 'dear diary' bullshit….  
In other news, I have not yet worked out anything about "Kazuto", Though I did manage to get some research done about the nerve gear- AKA Finding out it's name….  
Also, I feel like a stalker now… Hahahaha…. _

_-Ikazumi Yujiro_

_~.~.~.~_

Yujiro stares blankly at the Wikipedia page for the 'nerve gear'. He scans through the meaningless words, deflty wondering how that research was helping him. He sighs before switching off his computer and plopping backwards on his mattress, defeated. He grumbles and tries to shake the thought of Kazuto out of his mind.

~.~.~.~

_28__th__ November 2021 _

_Dear diary, _

_I have somehow managed to get more research done.. I think… Is that a good thing? Or am I too obsessed with him now…  
*sigh* This is all so confusing…._

_-Ikazumi Yujiro_

_~.~.~.~_

Yujiro absent-mindedly chews his food, skimming through pages of a gaming magazine he brought that seemed to contain information on the "nerve gear". He sighs in irritation before throwing the magazine onto the couch and finishing off his dinner.

~.~.~.~

_01__st__ December 2021_

_Dear Diary, _

_3 days have passed and nothing significant happened… Actually winter break has befun, but that's nothing too exciting. Right now I am confused, I've never been addicted to anything before and yet, after I bumped into this boy…  
*sigh* forget it- I sound like a whiny desperate girl… _

_-Ikazumi Yujiro. _

_~.~.~.~_

Yujiro stares at 3 separate statements; 'Nerve Gear' 'Sword Art Online' and 'BETA player'. He smirks to himself- he'd finally found his answer.

~.~.~.~

_03__rd__ December 2021, _

_Dear diary, _

_Today I found out about the nervegear and Sword art online…. I'm wondering how researching took THIS long- though the program shouldn't come out until next year…. Haha, he must be a beta player. _

_-Ikazumi Yujiro_

~.~.~.~

Intrigued, Yujiro starts to follow this program on google and all sorts of other websites, waiting the release of a game that could transport a player into somewhere greater than reality.

~.~.~.~

_05__th__ December 2021_

_Dear Diary_

_Today I have decided that I will buy the program next year. Even if I don't love Kazuto-san anymore… Even if I have to line up for ages to buy it… Wouldn't it be cool to escape from reality for a bit? *chuckles*_

-Ikazumi Yujiro

~.~.~.~ 

_09__th__ December 2021_

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been quite along time since I last wrote here… I think… But in other news, I FINALLY FOUND HIM! Well not formally or anything, and we didn't talk, BUT I SAW HIM.  
Also, I don't know why I'm acting like a crazy ass fangirl… _

_-Ikazumi Yujiro_

_~.~.~.~_

_12__th__ December 2021_

_Dear Diary, _

_Christmas is approaching… Time to split all my money between every person I know… *sigh* /Including/ Kazuto _

_-Ikazumi Yujiro_

_~.~.~.~_

_15__th__ December 2021_

_Dear Diary, _

_Hahaha, my diary entries are getting further apart… Is that a good thing?- Actually, forget I asked, I'm not some incompetent girl who knows nothing._

_-Ikazumi Yujiro _

_~.~.~.~_

_20__th__ December 2021, _

_Dear Diary, _

_Yep… I guess I'm forgetting about him… I should be celebrating right? The fact that I can go back to the old me… _

_-Ikazumi Yujiro _

_~.~.~.~_

_24__th__ December 2021, _

_Dear Diary, _

_Just thought I'd write one more entry on Christmas eve… Haha… and say what I want…  
Despite the fact that I stopped believing in santa ages ago, This year…. Please give me Kazuto-san…  
Sword art online would be a good start to finding him, though… _

_-Ikazumi Yujiro _

_~.~.~.~_

**The following year, Ikazumi Yujiro would be in for a surprise.**

* * *

Hehe... second chapter... ^^ Next one's gonna be kinda slow.. with school and all-

anyhow, R+R and more chapters will come~ :D


	3. Chapter 3

Yujiro sighed as he plopped down for what probably was the 100ths time since the start of that month in the seat of the principles office.

"Now. What do you have to say for yourself?" The principle asks, his piercing gaze aimed right at the boy sitting in front of him.

"What should I be saying? That it was fun to make someone who hates me piss himself from fear?" Yujiro answers indifferently.

The principles eyes narrow as he looks from Yujiro to the boy next to him with a patronizing stare. The veins popping out on his forehead softens.

"Let's hear Akio's side of the story first." The principle sighs, sending yet another glare in Yujiro's direction.

"Sure, what ever the master of this prestigious academy wants~" Yujiro smirks with a mocking tone, he raises his hands as if surrendering.

"I will not have that type of attitude with you, young man." The principle twitches before directing his attention back at Akio. "Now, would you like to explain to me all the horrible things that Yujiro did to you?"

"Not biased at all' Yujiro laughs, causing the principle's fists to clench.

"W-well, I was just sitting with my friends at lunch when Yujiro-chan appeared-" Akio began before he was interrupted by Yujiro,

"Ahh? 'Yujiro-chan'? A little too comfortable there aren't we?" Yujiro taunts, "Hmm, no matter, please continue."

"E-Eh? O-ohh.. When Yujiro-san appeared and told me that I looked stupid in what I was wearing." Akio blushes and looks at his hand positioned on his lap, "I told him that I didnt want to be pushed around by him any more... And then th-tha-thats wh-when... When he..." A tear slides down his cheek which are now a warm pink. "Wh-when he did it..."

"Did what?" The shocked principle encourages with a slack jaw.

"H-he dragged me down an alleyway, he punched me an-and I couldn't fight back! He cut me as well, with a sharp knife he kept in his pocket..." Akio bursts into sobs before turning to run out of the room.

This only caused Yujiro to laugh, following the shorter boy out of the room, "Well, no more business here~" He chuckles, propping his hands behind his head with a smug smile.

"IKAZUMI YUJIRO. YOU GET RIGHT BACK HERE!" The principle's rage bursts, and his face turns bright red in fury.

"I'll take a reincheck." Yujiro replies calmly, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Oi, Oi, Oi~" Yujiro's voice resounds through the empty corridor of the third year's building, "What are you playing at, Akio-chan?"

Akio froze, his eyes widening and a familiar laugh fills his ears. He immediately starts to run.

"You know you can run forever... right?" Yujiro chuckles, leaning against the wall and waiting for the silhouette of the boy to disappear. As soon as he hears the slam signalling that the door had shut, insane laughs escape his lips. His lips curled into a cruel smile as he counted how many people he had corrupted.

"That's 15 now isn't it?" He smirks to himself. "Ahhh~"

* * *

There was a bored mask on Yujiro's face, he sighs as he listens to the bitchy voice of the speaker of the assembly room. His eyes wonder upwards to the make up caked face.

"I'd love to take that bitch down a few notches." He mutters, "But then again, a person would be crazy to want to even touch that dirty whore."

He takes a breath to interrupt the 'speech' when he hears something that is of interest to him.

"And now a message concerning Ikazumi Yujiro," The nasally voice states, "A lovely boy has volunteered to take care of you. Since it has been obvious that your behavior lately has become an issue, Kazuto Kirigaya has been assigned to be your guide."

Yujiro couldn't help but laugh, he was about to retort with some smart comeback when he noticed the familiar name. _Kirigaya-san? _His eyes were hopeful.

"Kirigaya Kazuto? Hmm... I wish him good luck." Was all he could say is response.

* * *

A/N: *sighs and puffs out cheeks* well.. That was horrible... Sorry guys, I know my OC-kun is heartless~ But don't worry, he'll change... In a way... xD But yeah, I'm writing in science... so... sorry for the crappyness~ xD


End file.
